Cure or Disease
by Shaz1
Summary: Set immediately after LD50- Callen is facing the consequences of his latest brush with danger, but will his friends realise in time? Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

Cure or Disease

By Shaz1

None of the characters that are recognised belong to me- I will return them when I am finished mostly in one piece!

A little story set directly after LD50 as I am currently working my way through my newly purchased series one boxset- please review! I love seeing people put on alerts and favourites but nothing really beats an actual review…

Cure or Disease

"I told you it was me saving your life, again" Sam told his partner as the two walked into the office, Callen significantly slower than the bigger man.

"Yeah, you know I hate needles" Callen replied with a sigh, wincing as the movement pulled on his newly tender ribs- a direct result of his rather heavy partner impacting with him at full force and pushing him into a fountain. All of which was immediately followed by a rather large needle being pushed into his arm with significant force- all in all Callen had had far better days. "Thanks though" he muttered to his partner as he tiredly undid his boots, toeing them off to one side as he flopped bonelessly down onto the couch.

"You sure you're good G?" Sam questioned softly taking in his partner's appearance.

"I'm freezing, I stick of fish, my partner jabbed me with a needle and I am tired- but apart from that I'm good" the younger man replied without opening his eyes to look at his partner. He had managed to avoid the medical assessment that Hetty had insisted on, all he wanted to do was get some sleep- and not be poked and prodded by his obviously concerned partner and ops Manager.

"I think you should get checked out G" Sam commented softly, hoping that Hetty would not hear the private conversation between the two partners.

"Yes Mr Callen, I agree wholeheartedly with your partner" Hetty interjected, noting the pallor of her lead agent and the shivering that he was desperately trying to hide.

"Hetty, I just need to sleep- and warm up and I'll be fine" Callen replied, barely lifting his head to look at his superior.

"Come on G, I'll take you home" Sam offered quietly. Callen sighed, and once more bit back on a groan as his chest pulled.

"I'm fine here, I still have the report to file" he responded, and Hetty rolled her eyes at his weak argument.

"Mr Callen that really would be the first time that the paperwork came first, I suggest you take Mr Hanna up on his offer and I will see you both in the morning when you file your report" she told them, her tone leaving no room for argument. Wordlessly Sam stepped forward and held out his hands to help his partner to his feet, he bit on his tongue to refrain from commenting at his partner swaying on his feet as he was drawn upright.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam tried to ignore the niggling concern that he felt for his partner as he drove smoothly from HQ to his home, almost as soon as they had got into the Challenger Callen's eyes had drifted shut and sleep had claimed him. Sam was all too aware that his partner did not sleep often or for long- so the fact that he had drifted off as he had was worrying for the older man. Without hesitation he went directly to his own home, parking up quietly before gently shaking his partner awake.

"G?" he queried softly as his partner didn't spring to alertness instantly. "G? You with me man?" he spoke more urgently, and was relieved at seeing the lashes fluttering open against his friend's pale face.

"Yeah I'm good" he replied softly as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked himself into full awareness and finally realised where he was. "You don't need to mother me Sam, I can go to my place" he commented softly, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Look man, you're tired, I'm tired the sofa is free so why mess around?" Sam replied, a grin on his face daring his partner to argue and slightly worried when he did no such thing. Callen simply unbuckled his seat belt and stepped out of the car following his partner into the house wordlessly. He had barely stepped into the lounge when he gratefully sank down onto the sofa- knowing from experience that it was comfortable and more than adequate for him. "Not so fast G, I'll get you something to wear and some pillows" Sam moved silently through the house, a well practiced way of travelling due to years of returning home in the middle of the night. Within minutes he was back at his partner's side, a partner that hadn't moved, and handing him some sweat pants to put on. Callen looked at him gratefully before heading to the bathroom to get washed and changed. He was out mere minutes later, bare chested and looking like a little boy that needed a hug from his mother. "You good man?" Sam asked him softly, trying not to wince at the scattering of scars across his partner's chest.

"Yeh, just tired" Callen replied, easing himself down onto the sofa. Sam grinned lightly, sometimes he just wanted to cuff his friend round the head for his defence mechanism. Once Nate had told him that Callen didn't trust anyone more than he trusted his partner and time after time Sam focussed on that thought- but it didn't always help the frustration to go away as his partner kept his protective shutters in place and refused to show any weakness or vulnerability. Sam reached over his partner and pulled the blanket over his still lightly shivering body before handing him two tablets and a glass of water. Callen quirked an eyebrow at him in question before swallowing the tablets with a sip of water. "Night G" Sam commented softly as his friend's eyes once more drifted shut and sleep claimed him almost instantaneously. Sam couldn't help but think back to that day a mere six months ago when his partner had been laid in his arms bleeding and certainly dying- five bullet holes in his chest. Sam blinked back on the tears that formed at the thought- Callen was his family, his brother and his best friend he would do anything to protect the younger man- even if he had to argue against him to do so. With one last glance at his worn out partner Sam switched off the light and headed to his own bed- setting the alarm to make sure he could check on his partner in the night.

End Chapter One

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews and all of you that are following this! Please don't forget to check out my other on-going fic Man in the Mirror!

Please review!

Chapter Two

Sam barely slept a wink as his concern for his partner distracted him all night. He had checked on the younger man twice during the night and both times found him sleeping soundly- which in itself was strangely concerning since his partner never slept- hell he didn't even have a bed. As quietly as possible Sam had a quick shower before cleaning his teeth and getting himself dressed for work. Moving stealth like around the house he filled the kettle up and set it going before heading to rouse his partner.

"G?" he whispered, knowing full well not to startle the lead agent awake- not if he wanted to survive unscathed anyway. "G you with me man?" he spoke louder reaching for his friend's shoulder and carefully shaking him. Slowly Callen came to, blinking his eyes against the light with a groan. "Hey, you good?" Sam greeted his partner with a concerned smile.

"I'm good" Callen replied rubbing his eyes and looking exhausted despite the solid sleep he had managed. Wordlessly Sam handed him two more tablets and a glass of water- waiting for him to take them before replacing them with a steaming cup of coffee. "Thanks" Callen muttered in reply sipping at the scalding fluid carefully.

"You going to be ok for work today?" Sam asked, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I told you I'm fine Sam" Callen replied, getting to his feet and heading towards the bathroom- reappearing showered and changed within ten minutes. Sam shook his head as he watched his partner's stiff movement, but refrained from commenting. He had to admit his partner did look better than he had the previous night- but still his pallor concerned the older man.

"Let's head out, if we hurry we can squeeze in a quick donut stop" Sam told his sweet toothed partner, Callen managed a weak smile in return- donuts the furthest thing from his mind. Clipping his holster on to his belt and placing his badge in his pocket he followed the larger man out of the door.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The two wandered into the office each clutching a Styrofoam cup of coffee, the usual banter missing. They hadn't even made it to their seats when a whistle from Eric drew them both to the eagles nest for a briefing.

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna- you have a new case gentleman" Hetty greeted them, nodding at Eric for him to set the video running. Callen looked in concentration at what he saw.

"A robbery? What does this have to do with us?" he asked in confusion.

"The shop clerk that was shot was an undercover FBI agent investigating a string of high end robberies, all aimed at properties owned by minority groups. He was working in conjunction with LAPD trying to avoid a race war. The robbers are a gang of ex marines and seals- all disillusioned with Uncle Sam and raising concerns over immigration policies. Our concern is where there weaponry is coming from. LAPD have received information that serving marines are the main suppliers which is what places it directly in our jurisdiction. You Mr Callen are about to join said gang" Hetty told him.

"Why G?" Sam asked softly, his concern carried in his voice.

"Director Vance has specifically requested it. Mr Callen you are Jamie Stewart a former marine sergeant who has been dishonourably discharged due to your conduct and involvement in schemes that are against the government. You have just found employment at a bar on Ocean Front on Venice Beach" Hetty told the young man in front of her, Sam suppressed a shudder at the location- knowing that he would never forget the last time he had been there with his partner.

"How does that link in with the group?" Callen asked, his sharp mind already focussed on the case in front of him.

"The bar is owned by one of the senior gang members a Jake Donnolly- he showed a lot of interest in your resume when you applied for the job" Eric chipped in with the hint of a proud smile at his work. Callen nodded.

"When do I start?" he asked softly.

"Your shift starts at 1pm, here is your background and here is everything you need to know" Hetty told him handing him two large files. Callen nodded before wandering away to find out all about his latest identity.

"I don't like this Hetty" Sam muttered when his partner was out of earshot.

"Mr Callen is more than capable of taking care of himself- and you Mr Hanna will be there to back him up" she reassured the concerned man. Sam shook his head once more, an uncomfortable feeling already forming in the pit of his stomach.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"And what was the name of your CO?" Sam questioned his partner finally.

"Scott Jordan" Callen replied his cover rolling from his tongue as naturally as breathing. "Look Sam, I'll be fine" G commented softly to his partner easily sensing his concern. Sam paused looking at his partner and he had to admit that he did look a lot better, maybe he was worrying for nothing afterall.

"Take it easy G and don't forget 6pm check in" he told him lightly squeezing his shoulder. Callen nodded and without a backward glance walked out and into yet another new identity.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hey I'm here for Jake Donnolly?" Callen greeted the bar tender, his voice portraying an amount of cockiness in line with his latest alias.

"Whose asking?" the tender replied, matching the attitude.

"Tell him Jamie is here, he told me to be here for one sharp" he replied, taking a seat in front of the bar. Whilst the other man walked to find the boss Callen found himself looking around his new place of employment, he sighed- he knew that his partner was unhappy about his latest mission, but somehow Callen was glad of the distraction, it had been a pretty crappy year so far and some how he felt that it wasn't about to get any better so he may as well pass the time as someone else.

"Jamie?" a voice snatched him from his reverie.

"Yeah man" Callen replied with a self assured grin.

"Hi I'm Jake, good to meet ya" the older man greeted reaching out a hand that Callen shook. "I will get David here to give you a quick run through on the bar, but I am sure with your experience you will have no problem" he continued.

"When do I get paid?" Callen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cash in hand every Friday" Jake replied with a grin. Callen nodded in appreciation. "Less for Uncle Sam that way if you know what I mean" he continued with a wink.

"The less that goes to the government the better" Callen replied taking a slug from the beer that Jake handed him.

"Not a fan of the government huh?" Jake questioned in interest.

"Who would be?" Callen replied, finishing the beer.

"Exactly" Jake replied with a grin. "I think you and me are going on get on very well Mr Stewart" he finished tapping his newly opened bottle of beer against Callen's.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Callen is in" Eric confirmed to the agents around him, smiling at the text that he had received from the senior agent confirming that his cover was established.

"Now we wait" Sam muttered, his concern still tormenting him. He knew his partner was not one hundred per cent, he just hoped that he would make it through the next few days of the assignment without further damage.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

For two days Callen's routine was much the same as any other bar tender, he worked all afternoon into the night, collected tips and then went to his studio apartment and slept. He checked in every day and passed his updates directly to Eric. It was on the third day that Callen finally got the break he needed.

"Jamie, how are you fixed for some overtime tomorrow night?" Jake asked him as he closed up for the evening.

"Sure, we staying open late?" Callen asked, having a feeling that he knew where this was heading.

"Not exactly, it's more of an outing" Jake replied, "if you are up for it?" he questioned. Callen pondered the words for a moment.

"What sort of an outing?" he finally asked.

"I want to introduce you to some of my friends, people I think you may share views with" Jake told him with a smirk.

"Sure sounds like fun" Callen replied, this was shaping up nicely. "When and where?" he asked, keen to pass on as much information as possible to the team.

"Meet me here at nine pm, we'll go in my car" Jake told him, and Callen merely nodded before bidding them good night and heading out to his latest home.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Sam you take the bar, discreet tail. Kensi meet up with Mr Callen at his apartment and make sure he has sufficient resources so we can keep track" Hetty told the team. She handed Kensi a few supplies for their team leader, before she scurried off herself.

"Kensi, let me know how he's doing" Sam whispered to the junior agent, still concerned for his friend. Kensi nodded lightly before heading out, keen to see for herself that the senior agent was doing ok. She had seen the impact of Sam colliding with the smaller man a mere three days earlier and knew that the team leader must be suffering at least bruising as a result. Shrugging on her jacket she was out of the door in minutes and on her way to see for herself.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You all set?" Kensi asked her senior agent softly, noticing his pallor immediately.

"Yeah, good to go" Callen replied placing his trusty sig in the holster and securing a spare clip. He carefully adjusted his ear wig making sure that he was receiving the signal clearly. "Sam still being a mother hen?" he asked Kensi with a half-hearted smile.

"He's worried about you Callen" she replied simply, giving him a brief hug before leaving him to finish getting ready for what would hopefully be a take down.

"Tell him I'm fine" he called after her, the twinge of pain shooting through his stomach making him doubt his own words.

End Chapter Two

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I am astounded by the wonderful reviews I am getting from you wonderful people! Please keep the reviews coming and I will keep posting as quickly as possible! Thanks for all of your warm welcomes

Chapter Three

"How was he?" Sam asked as soon as Kensi made contact later that evening.

"He looked tired, but he said he was fine" Kensi replied, sticking with the truth.

"Everything in place?" he asked, keen to get the operation running so that he could get his partner back within his sight.

"Yep, Callen's ready and should be on line in the next hour" she replied, checking the clip in her own weapon one more time. She was equally as keen to make sure that nothing happened to their lead agent.

"Let's get this done then" Sam instructed slamming his car door shut and getting ready for the mission to hopefully reach a successful end.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen cursed as the nausea once more rolled over him, he was due at the meet in less than an hour and had spent the last thirty minutes vomiting in his tiny bathroom. He groaned as he splashed cold water over his face and rinsed out his mouth. He blinked as his reflection in the mirror swayed in front of him. He shook his head to clear the cob webs and attempted what had so far been an elusive deep breath.

"Callen you copy?" Eric's voice came in his ear snapping him back into agent mode in a heartbeat. Ignoring his rolling stomach he cleared his throat before replying.

"Yeah Eric, I gotcha" he replied, forcing levity into his tired voice.

"G I need the distress word" Sam's voice spoke in his ear.

"Fountain" Callen replied with a grin, and didn't miss the snort of understanding from his partner.

"The others are good to go" Eric told him, and Callen barely acknowledged before shrugging in on his jacket grabbing his keys and wallet and heading out of the door- focussed on the job, nothing else crossed his mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Welcome to the party Jamie" Jake greeted as Callen walked through the bar doors, his keen gaze looking round the group of four men that sat easily on the chairs around. "You ready to go?" he asked with a grin. Callen nodded.

"Where are we going?" he asked, following the larger man out of the bar and towards the awaiting cars.

"To meet some more of my friends" he replied, "and to take another step to get us closer to our ultimate goal" he replied, stepping into the car. Callen followed.

"Which is?"

"The protection of America of course" Jake replied, Callen smiled in response.

"I'll drink to that" he replied with a chuckle, sitting back in his seat and feeling the comfortable weight of his SIG in his waistband.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Callen's on the move" Sam spoke as he was starting the engine of the challenger, "There are a number guys with G, Jake and two in the car with Callen and three following in a second car. I'm four cars behind" Sam informed the others.

"Stay close Mr Hanna" Hetty replied down the comm link.

"Always Hetty" Sam replied.

"Mr Deeks, Miss Blye are you in position?" Hetty asked and when she got replies to the affirmative, she sat back in her chair. Despite the years of experience in this job she still couldn't help the feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever one of her operatives was undercover, and she would admit it to no one but the feeling was at its worst when the operative in question was Mr Callen.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The journey took less than ten minutes and Callen was registering in his mind exactly where they were heading, he was surprised when they stopped at a nondescript warehouse.

"This is it?" he asked in surprise. Jake laughed in response.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Jamie" he replied, leading the undercover agent into the door, casting a furtive gaze as he did so. "You may be surprised" he finished as the doors swung open to reveal an armoury that would have made the US Army proud.

"Woah" G commented as he took in the row upon row of automatic weapons and artillery. "Where the hell did you get all of this?" he asked, his voice carrying a level of awe, even whilst his min whirled at the possibilities his discovery had uncovered.

"He got it from me" a voice spoke from behind him. G spun round at the voice, and was unsurprised to see that the party had just increased by ten more men, all of which appeared to be carrying.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Callen has got company" Sam spoke for the benefit of everyone, "there are now fifteen of them total" he commented- his concern for his partner not hidden in his voice.

"We're around the south side Sam, how do you want to play this?" Kensi commented, also fully aware that if things went south Callen was in a very vulnerable position.

"Gotta trust G on this one, as much as I would rather drag him out he hasn't used the distress word" Sam replied, not liking it one little bit.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So Mr Stewart, what brings you here?" the apparent leader asked him.

"Sorry, I don't believe we have been introduced" Callen replied, with a hint of a smirk to his face. He could feel his head pounding and his stomach churning, but he had to keep his game face on. The man in front of his raised an eyebrow at the younger man's insolence, but Callen obviously passed whatever test he had just been party to.

"I think we are going to get along just fine Mr Stewart. I am Harry Ronalds- and I can think I might have some work for you" he replied, Callen grinned.

"I have already got a job" he replied, stepping closer to Jake. Jake chuckled at his new friend's apparent loyalty.

"Jamie, relax- you could say that Harry is my partner- you already work for him?" Jake replied.

"The bar?" Callen asked, trying to drag as much information from the two as possible.

"The bar is just a cover Jay, we have far more important work to do, and as of now you're a part of that" Jake told him, as he handed him a handgun. Callen reached out and took it, checking the clip as he did so.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked, placing the weapon in the back of his jeans, directly next to his own SIG.

"It's pretty simple" Jake replied, "we just need to help us to take out a couple of guys that don't seem to support our course" he finished. He checked his own weapon, before leading the group once more back out to the cars.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"This is getting much bigger than expected Hetty" Sam told the ops manager softly, following the procession as carefully as he could.

"Yes Mr Hanna- we need to find out where the arms have come from" Hetty replied.

"Copy that- Deeks can you get access to the warehouse- we need any serial numbers any crate numbers- anything that Eric can use" Sam instructed down the line.

"Already on it" Deeks replied, easing his way around the warehouse and managing to open the doors without event. He turned his gun from side to side ensuring that he was alone in the warehouse. "This is almost too easy" he whispered down the comm link.

"Stay alert Deeks" Sam replied, concentrating on not losing his partner.

"Eric you picking me up?" Deeks questioned softly, easing his way to a crate.

"Loud and clear" Eric replied.

"Run this crate number" he requested reading the number out loud for the gifted analyst.

"I'm on it" Eric replied, before a few moments later he had a reply. "Guys that crate was listed as missing from a shipment that came into the port of LA four months ago"

"Where did it come from?" Sam asked softly.

"Pendleton" Eric replied.

"Start running through all staff employed at the location the shipment was missing from. Sam try and get visual on any of the males with Callen and run them through recognition to match against each list" Hetty instructed.

"On it Hetty" Sam replied. Job done Deeks made his way out of the warehouse and back to his partner, within minutes the two were following the route that Sam was on- each intent on getting to the bottom of this and getting Callen out.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The cars lined up on the parking lot, all of the men alighted from the vehicles, Callen stayed close to Ronalds, certain that the man was key to whatever was about to go down.

"That's the hit" Jake told them quietly. "In there are ten of our country's biggest traitors- we're going to take them down" he finished.

"Who are they?" Callen asked, uncertain where this was leading.

"Politicians, government officials the usual people that pretend to look after US business" Harry replied.

"And we're just going to go in and wipe them out?" Callen questioned.

"That's the plan, that is unless you aren't who you say you are?" Harry queried, challenging the younger man.

"Let's do it" Callen replied, taking his gun from his waistband and following the guys into the clubhouse"

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Guys, I think we are about to need to go in" Sam commented down the mike.

"He hasn't used the distress word Mr Hanna" Hetty cut in.

"Hetty….." Sam interrupted.

"Mr Hanna, you must trust your partner- if he needs you he will tell you" Hetty argued.

"How the hell is G going to get out of this one?" Sam muttered softly.

"If anyone can get out of it, it is Mr Calllen" Hetty reasoned. "He will find a way to save those people and not cost the operation"

"As long as he saves himself too" Sam commented, his fear for his partner growing with ever second.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Well I have managed to get internet connection for my laptop so I have managed to post an update! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews I can't express how pleased I am with the response to this story!

Please review!

Chapter Four

Callen took a deep breath before following the group into the club, his well trained eyes scouting from left to right for any way to avoid the situation from unravelling any further than it already was.

"You ready Jamie?" Jake asked with a snarl, Callen chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm always ready" he replied, deliberately injecting extra confidence into his voice.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Can we get a message to them to empty the club?" Deeks suggested as his partner broke every speed limit to get to the club house.

"It's too late, G has already gone in with them" Sam replied, his voice conveying the absolute fear that he held at that moment in time.

"Callen will have something up his sleeve, he always does" Kensi commented, as much to reassure herself as the other members of the team. Sam grunted noncommittally, at that moment in time having no idea about what his partner may or may not be planning.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Get me a list of who is in the club" Hetty requested, her voice unusually short as she watched the most recent mission quickly going wrong.

"Hetty- Callen has just walked in" Eric replied, feeling his stomach churn as he heard and watched things going from bad to worse. "What do you want me to do?" the analyst asked. Hetty sighed – this was most definitely the worst part of her job.

"There isn't anything we can do Mr Beale, except maybe pray" she finally replied, watching the CCTV footage avidly and hoping that her top agent had a way out of his current situation.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen surveyed the room, an uneasy feeling developing in his stomach as he reached to his belt and gripped the gun he had been given.

"Now" Jake yelled and the group headed in to the room, shots exploding as the men fired round after round, Callen ducked and moved in line with the others fighting the nausea that the scene brought to him. "He's yours Jamie" Jake shouted gesturing towards a man in a suit that Callen had never seen before, wordlessly he raised the weapon and fired- a perfect shot straight to the chest.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What do we do?" Kensi asked Sam as panicked as she had ever sounded. The gunfire could be heard from the car park.

"Nothing, there is nothing we can do, just hope that G has managed a miracle and that he gets out of this alive and having not done something really really stupid" Sam replied, biting his lip as he spoke down the mike- he didn't even know if his partner could hear him by this point.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen had never felt such hate for a person before as he watched Jake Donnelly stand and laugh at the devastation surrounding them. He had clapped Callen on the back and congratulated him on a job well done, and Callen had felt his stomach roll with self loathing. He had killed many people during his many walks in life- some with sketchy intelligence but all with the best intentions at heart. This was simply a massacre, and one that he knew he would relive over and over again. His eyes cast down on the body at his feet.

"Who was he?" he asked softly, gesturing downwards.

"Some banker that thought profit was more important that the people of his country" Jake replied, his disgust evident in his voice. "You have provided a service to America today Jamie, you should be proud" he told the younger man putting an arm around his shoulders, and Callen had to suppress the shudder that ran through him at the contact. "More importantly you have passed the test" Jake finished.

"Some test" Callen responded, his face letting through a rare flash of emotion. He had met many horrible evil people in his life, but the callousness that the man beside him was displaying caused him to flex his trigger hand in an uncomfortable manner.

"Oh yes extravagant I must admit" Jake replied, his grin growing impossibly wider. "Guys you can get up now" he yelled out with a victorious edge to his voice, and Callen was shocked as all of the bodies that had previously been strewn across the floor got to their feet one by one.

"What the hell?" he questioned, his confusion clear in his voice.

"Blanks Jamie- I had to be sure I could trust you and this was the only way I would know for definite. You passed with flying colours kid" Jake told him, looking very pleased with himself as he did so. Callen's anger bubbled away inside him as he thought of the emotions he had been forced to face all in the name of this man's sick game. Before he could even stop himself his right hand was clenched in a fist and it was swinging at the man's face- connecting full strength with his jaw and sending him flying to the floor, blood already streaming from his damaged mouth.

"You son of a bitch" Callen whispered as his fist connected. Before he could move any further hands were on him and dragging him away, punching at his already fragile ribs and into his unprotected face.

"Leave it- I deserved it" Jake's voice cut through the beating that Callen was currently receiving. "Sorry Jamie, I had to be sure- I'll take the punch I deserved it, but now we know where we both stand" he stated, as close to an apology as he was going to offer. Callen struggled to his feet, his arm wrapped protectively around his sore mid section, and his other hand wiping the newly running blood from his face.

"As long as we know where we stand" he finally commented, his steely blue eyes locked onto the older man.

"I think we do Jamie" Harry interjected, liking the fire behind the smaller man and knowing instantly that he was perfect for the next phase of the group's plan. "Let's move out of here" he finished,, leading the group out of the club. Finally Callen got his wits back together, unusual for him to be so off his game. He finally reactivated the ear wig he had almost forgotten about and for the benefit of the team spoke out loud.

"Clever really Jake- all the guns loaded with blanks and willing members of the group playing the part of the victims" he commented, just about managing to control his voice enough to keep his pain in check, before following his new bosses to the awaiting car.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Thank God" Sam whispered upon hearing his partner's words. The sounds of gunfire had taken him back in time a year and to a place that he never wanted to visit again. "You receive that Kensi?" he questioned softly, aware that G was back to listening with them.

"Hell yeah" she replied, her instant relief audible.

"Hetty did you receive?" Sam asked, keen to make sure that the whole team was aware of the update whether those out in the field or those in the office.

"Yes Mr Hanna- very good Mr Callen I trust you are well?" she asked softly, hoping that the young man would be able to give some hint that he was safe and well. As the words left her mouth the communication went quiet each agent, analyst and manager eagerly awaiting any answer from the undercover agent.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen could hear the words from his friends in his ear, but they were jumbled to his mind. He was exhausted, nauseous and strung out. He needed to get back to his apartment and crash- hopefully then things would get back to being in his control once more. Just as the thought made its way into his muddled brain he heard Hetty's voice, the doubt and concern in her words causing a niggle in his stomach.

"It's all good Jake" he finally commented to the other conversation he was half following, knowing that the team would translate his answer, the sighs of relief he practically heard told him his message had been received and convinced him that his friends didn't need to know everything.

End Chapter Four

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thank you guys, I really do appreciate the reviews and alerts that I keep getting from you all! I am trying my best to write and post but I am so busy work wise at the moment which is why the chapters aren't as long as I would prefer!

Chapter Five

Callen winced as he rolled over, his ribs protesting even more with their newly acquired bruises. He sighed as he thought of his partner's reaction to his new injuries, Sam was going to kill him for his latest mishap. He groaned as he eased himself out of bed, his stomach churning with his now familiar sense of nausea. He barely made it to the bathroom in time before his stomach rebelled and he was on his knees dry heaving into the porcelain toilet. He rested his forehead against the cool tiles and tried to steady his breathing to control his nausea.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam hurried to his car, finally it was time to check in on his partner. He pulled his hat down onto his head and made his way to Callen's undercover home- he adjusted the bracelet on his hand keen to not look out of place in the rough area Callen was temporarily calling home. He knocked on the door bang on check in time, keen to check his partner was ok he waited impatiently for the door to open. After a few moments when he had still not been granted entry he knocked again, a few minutes later he placed his hand on the butt of his trusty service weapon and tried the handle, his concern escalating when the door swung open.

"G?" he called out softly, and followed a small groan that met his ears- his heart leapt to his throat as he made his way to the bathroom of the small apartment and found his partner and best friend slumped on the floor, his head rested against the toilet- pale and sweating and gasping for breath. "Shit!" he gasped as he moved forward to check on the younger, and clearly very ill man, in front of him. He was relieved to find a strong pulse beneath his fingers- although his concern grew at the erratic feel of it. With one hand resting on his partner's shoulder, the other fished his cell phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial for Ops. "Eric I need an ambulance right now" he spoke, his voice trembling with the fear he held for the closest thing he had to a brother.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What's happening?" Hetty asked Eric softly, noticing the buzz in the ops room.

"Sam has just asked for an ambulance for Callen" Eric replied, his own face conveying the seriousness of the situation.

"What's his status?" Hetty questioned allowing her professional façade to take over from the mothering instinct she felt inside.

"Unknown" Eric simply replied, turning his attention back to monitoring the cameras for the ambulance in order to assist with green traffic lights wherever he was able.

"Marry up Callen's medical file with Jamie Stewart's" Hetty instructed softly, her eyes never leaving the cameras.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam hovered as close to his now unconscious partner as he was able. Callen was deeply unconscious, his breath rattling in his struggling chest in an action so reminiscent of his shooting that Sam shuddered just at the sound. He was frantically waiting for any news on his friend, but none appeared to be forthcoming. He had text Eric as soon as they had arrived at the hospital, but he had not been receiving any answers from the medical personnel as to exactly what was causing his partner to be so apparently ill. Hetty had ingeniously managed to tally his partner's real medical records with those of his most recent alias which had assisted at the hospital greatly. Sam knew that his partner would be beyond angry if he had wrecked his cover for a simple case of the flu so he had kept the alias going, however the more time that passed the more certain Sam became that this was something far more serious than his friend had faced before. Callen never got sick- sure he got injured, regularly in fact, but he never got sick despite poor eating and sleeping habits.

"Mr Allen?" a voice suddenly called snapping him out of his revelry as the doctor approached him.

"That's me" he called, yet again thanking Hetty for listing his alias as next of kin for Callen's new identity.

"I have news on your friend, I am afraid it is not very positive"

End Chapter Five

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews and alerts- please though if you are setting an alert please go that tiny extra mile by putting a few comments in the review box- pretty please?...

Chapter Six

"Your friend is currently dealing with a case of botulism poisoning" the doctor explained.

"But he had the antidote" Sam replied, the words slipping out before he could stop them. The doctor quirked an eyebrow at the agent, before he continued.

"Well that may answer the question then" he commented. "With the type of contamination Mr Stewart has been subjected to and the amount of time passed since the infection I would have expected him to have become extremely ill much sooner than he did- however if an antidote of sorts was used that may have lessened the poisoning and would explain the delayed reaction" the doctor finished.

"So what happens now?" Sam asked softly.

"As Mr Stewart was experiencing the early stages of respiratory distress he is currently hooked up to an oxygen mask to assist in his breathing. He is on broad stream antibiotics to fight the wound infection. He is also on antitoxin to hopefully reduce the effects of the poison. It will be a case of waiting to see if they take effect- if his breathing becomes any more laboured or the stomach pains become any worse we will have to look at upping the medication" he finished.

"Thank you" Sam replied softly. "Can I see him now?" he asked, keen to see Callen for himself.

"Of course" the doctor agreed, showing him the way to the private room. Sam waited for the doctor to leave before he moved closer to his friend, he was surprised to find tired looking blue eyes staring back at him.

"Hey" Sam greeted softly, observing the oxygen mask firmly over his friend's face and the uneven rise and fall of his chest.

"How bad is it?" Callen asked, his voice muffled through the mask.

"You'll be fine man, you just need to rest and do as you are told" Sam told him squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"What is it?" G asked, his voice fading as exhaustion tried to pull him into its grip.

"Botulism" Sam replied. G looked up in shock at that.

"But you injected me" Callen commented in confusion.

"Didn't fully work" Sam replied. "Sorry man"

"Still saved my life" Callen stated, just as he was dragged into sleep. Sam sat back on the chair beside the bed as he watched his partner sleep- relieved that his breathing seemed to be easing as he relaxed into slumber. He breathed a sigh of relief as he realised how close they had been to losing the younger man yet again, he just prayed that the worst was over and Callen would bounce back as quickly as ever.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How's he doing?" Kensi asked Sam when he appeared back in the office later that evening.

"As well as can be expected I think" Sam replied, the concern for his friend carrying in his voice.

"Thank god you went to check on him" Kensi replied, knowing as well as Sam did that if he hadn't checked on his partner in all likelihood Callen would be dead by now.

"I hear that Kens" Sam replied softly, sipping from his coffee cup and flicking through the case file on his desk as he thought of how ill his partner was- and how he could very easily have just lost him completely. With one last signature he pushed the paperwork to the side, scraped the chair back and got to his feet. "I'm off back to the hospital" he told Kensi- and she smiled as the words had been completely expected.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Seriously Hetty, I need to finish this" Callen stated, a wheeze to his chest betraying his declaration of being fine.

"You are in no fit state, and we both know it" Hetty replied, appalled that the agent could even suggest such a thing.

"Hetty I can have medication first thing, and be back at the office by tomorrow night" he reasoned, "come on we have worked too hard to lose this case because of something so minor"

"Nearly dying from botulism is not minor Mr Callen" Hetty argued softly, unsurprised by her favourite agent's complete lack of regard for his own welfare as usual.

"Can you at least speak with the doctor and see if I could be treated as an outpatient?" he asked softly, "please Hetty- I need to get these guys" he told her, unable to ignore the pleading tone to his voice, Hetty sighed before nodding marginally and heading out of the door.

"What on earth are you thinking man?" Sam greeted as he stepped through the door to his friend's hospital room. He had overheard the end of his conversation with the Ops Manager. Callen winced as he adjusted his position on the bed.

"Need to finish this Sam" Callen replied, the air rattling in his chest as he spoke, Sam stepped forward and the placed the oxygen mask back over his face, Callen raised his hand to protest.

"It stays on G" he said forcefully. "Listen to your lungs man! Leave it in place" Same finished, not moving his hand until he knew that his partner had surrendered.

"Not my mother" Callen commented with an eye roll, his voice muffled once more by the oxygen supply.

"You need one" Sam replied in the familiar argument between the two agents, Callen smiled underneath the mask and allowed his eyes to drift shut and healing sleep to claim him.

"Ah asleep at last I see" Hetty commented as she re-joined the partners in the room.

"You're not going to let him do this are you?" Sam asked, concerned for his partner.

"Mr Hanna your partner seems very determined to finish his mission- I will leave it in the hands of his doctor" Hetty replied.

"The doctor will base it on a normal person sitting down watching TV- not on a special agent running around to crack a gang war against the US government" Sam stated, shocked that she would even consider risking Callen's health in such a way.

"Just wait and see Mr Hanna" Hetty stated, putting an effective end to the argument- before leaving the room once more.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You're doing very well Mr Stewart" the doctor said as he listened to his patient's chest, although his breath still rattled in his chest- the air was flowing far more easily now than it had been two days earlier.

"Does that mean I can go home?" Callen asked with a small smile.

"Now Mr Stewart this is not to be messed around with- sure you are recovering well, but we still need to monitor you very closely and keep the medication going" he replied seriously.

"What about if I came in every day for a check-up?" Callen suggested.

"Do you live alone?" he asked, clearly being gradually persuaded.

"I do, but I can stay with a friend. Please doc I think I'll be more relaxed at home" Callen pleaded.

"Fine! You stay with a friend, no exertion whatsoever- you take your medication bang on time every dose and you come in every evening for a check-up until I am fully satisfied- deal?" the doctor agreed. Callen smiled fully, before sticking out his hand.

"Deal!" he agreed with a big smile, all the while thinking what method Sam was likely to use to kill him.

End Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! I am finally back home now so back with my trusty broadband and hopefully able to update more often- although I am working all weekend so no promises! Don't forget to check out my other NCIS LA stories!

Chapter Seven

Callen stifled a cough as he dropped his bag onto his neatly made bed, back in his apartment as Jamie Stewart, he felt exhausted but relieved to be out of the hospital and back on track for succeeding in their mission. He was due at work in the bar in four hours- and he intended on making the most of it- by getting some much needed sleep. Without further hesitation he laid his frame out on the bed, and closing his eyes he was asleep within minutes.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I am going to kill his skinny ass" Sam ranted as Hetty intercepted him on his way out of the office towards the hospital. "He is going to get himself killed Hetty"

"We won't let that happen Mr Hanna" Hetty replied, her tone thoughtful. "Why don't you pay Mr Stewart a visit before he starts his shift this evening?" she suggested with a small smile on her face. Sam smiled lightly, registering what she was thinking and without further comment headed out of the office and to his trusty challenger, intent on seeing his partner for himself and if not killing him then certainly giving him a piece of his mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen awoke with a start, groaning as he rolled over to look at his watch. He eased himself into a sitting position and rubbed his hands over his tired face. She staggered to his feet and made his way into the bathroom, splashing cold water over his face and reaching into the cupboard for his medication he took the prescribed dose and closed his eyes to ease the headache that was already forming. He was dragged out of his reverie by a knocking on the door, and somehow without opening it he knew exactly who was going to be on the other side of it.

"Hello Sam" he greeted softly as he opened the door and saw his partner standing there. "Come in" he gestured. Sam sighed as he took in his friend's pale face, but stepped into the room wordlessly. He stood, leant against the wall- his arms folded and his gaze locked on his partner. Callen sighed as much as his struggling lungs would allow. "Sam quit staring at me. You want to yell just yell" he commented as he made his way back across to the bed and sat on the edge.

"You should be in hospital G" Sam commented, his voice laced with concern and frustration.

"I'm fine Sam" Callen replied softly, his pure blue eyes locking onto his partner's.

"Ah yeah man, you look it" Sam rebuffed, moving over and sitting on the chair that sat in the corner of the darkened room. "What's the plan for tonight?" he asked, deciding that his partner would not concede defeat so he may as well assist in getting the operation wrapped as soon as possible.

"Business as usual" Callen replied relaxing back against the wall, his legs stretched out on the bed in front of him. "Normal shift at the bar and await further instructions" he continued "Hopefully it will be soon" he finished, showing the first signs that he was as eager for the matter to be finished as his partner.

"Are you going to be ok G?" Sam asked, his voice soft and portraying nothing but honest held concern.

"I'll be fine mom" Callen replied with a small gleam in his eye, struggling to his feet he finished getting washed and dressed and headed out of the door to his latest job, hoping that things would start rolling in the right direction.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Hey Jamie! You good?" the bar manager yelled to the smaller man across the crowded bar. He had received a text from his newest member of staff a couple of days before saying he was sick- and seeing the pallor of the bar tender now he fully believed it.

"Hey Jake- glad to be back" Callen replied, pasting a smile on his face.

"You sure you're ok man?" Jake questioned softly.

"Yeah it was just a bug" Callen responded, keen to get the topic away from his health and onto the job at hand. "How is Harry getting on with the new supplies?" he asked, popping open a bottle of Budweiser for his latest customer as he did so.

"He is making progress, you free tomorrow night?" Jake asked, taking fifty dollars from the till as he spoke.

"I have no plans- more overtime?" Callen replied with a grin.

"Lots more Overtime Jamie- lots" Jake returned, a satisfied grin over his face as he wandered away. Callen smiled to himself, glad that the op was progressing, as soon as he was able he fired a quick text to his partner with the latest update, all the while praying in his mind for his shift to hurry up and end so that he could go to bed and get some sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"It's a go for tomorrow night" Sam commented to Kensi and Deeks as they sat around their desks, gathering as much information on the suspects as they possibly could.

"Where?" Kensi asked, herself concerned for their team leader.

"He hasn't said- it's just a brief text" Sam replied, frustrated that his partner hadn't managed to get any further information through to the team, but knowing that his friend would update them as soon as he was able. "I'll go and update Hetty" he stated, getting to his feet.

"Is he ok?" Deeks asked as the larger man was out of ear shot.

"Worried about Callen" Kensi replied, her tone carrying her own worry.

"Should he be?" Deek asked, he also treasured his friendship with the lead agent, but he was aware that he knew very little about the other man.

"I don't know Deeks, he was so sick and should still be in hospital- plus his tendency to go lone wolf on us. Sam just worries his stubbornness will get him killed" she replied softly, her face set in a grim line.

"Not on our watch" Deeks responded, with conviction in his voice, he was determined that nothing would happen to the senior agent. Sure Hetty had always said that Sam was Callen's anchor- but Callen himself was the glue that held the team together. He was the heart and soul of their unit and Deeks doubted if any of them would go on without him present. Kensi smiled at the uncharacteristic serious edge to his voice, and nodded in agreement- none of them would let anything happen to their friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen wiped down the bar, relieved that the night was finally over. He was exhausted and he could feel pressure building up in his chest that told him he needed his tablets and sleep, but he couldn't risk breaking his cover. He would not sacrifice this mission for his own weakness.

"Hey Jamie- why don't you get off man, you look like you are going to fall down" Jake commented- looking at the younger man in concern. Callen hesitated, before seeing the sense in the other man's words, and feeling the pull of exhaustion.

"Thanks Jake- usual time tomorrow?" he asked, keen on getting information on what was set to go down the next evening.

"Yeh, straight after work we will meet Harry and get our supplies. Get some sleep Jamie you'll need it" Jake told him with a small smile. Callen nodded and walked out of the bar completing the short walk to his apartment in silence. He was unsurprised to find the door unlocked when he got there, he drew his sig from the holster at the small of his back, and eased the door open gently, moving the weapon from left to right until his eyes locked on the person sat on his bed in silence.

"Evening Hetty" he greeted with a resigned smile.

"Mr Callen- sit down before you fall down" the Ops manager instructed lightly before tapping the bed next to her. Callen sighed before momentarily disregarding her instruction and going into the bathroom, tapping his pills out and dry swallowing them, before heading back to sit beside the small lady that held a lifetime of secrets. "How are you feeling?" she asked him gently.

"I'm fine Hetty" he replied, not looking her in the eye, but his frustration growing. "It looks as though the deal will go down tomorrow- where are we at with the crew at Pendleton?" he asked. Hetty sighed at the obvious change of subject, but didn't argue the point.

"Kensi and Deeks are looking through the files that Eric has dug up for them, they should have a list of possible suspects by the morning" she told him softly. "Now Mr Callen, get some rest and we will see you in the morning" she instructed, her tone firm, but holding a maternal edge that she reserved solely for him. He nodded, grateful that she had not pushed the subject of his health too much.

"Night Hetty" he told her tiredly, already drifting off.

"Good night Mr Callen" she replied, switching off the light and closing the door behind her.

End Chapter Seven

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Guys please keep reviewing- I love seeing my inbox spring up with new reviews!

Chapter Eight

Callen had slept fitfully and had woken up feeling stiff and achy. He stretched as much as he was able, suppressing a groan as he made his way to the bathroom. He took his tablets, washed and brushed his teeth quickly, before heading back to the main room and pulling his jeans on. His lungs protested as he bent down, and he paused as a wave of dizziness overtook him. He just had to get through this one day and then this would all be over. He finished getting dressed, attached his SIG to his belt and headed out to formulate their plan of attack.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"So who are the likely players?" Callen questioned softly, looking at the screen in front of them.

"We have Corporal Powell, a range of gambling debts and a declining work performance" Eric informed them, bringing a picture up on the giant screen.

"What about previous service?" Sam asked softly.

"No issues, only over the last few months there have been any problems" Eric told them. "Then we have Sergeant Casey- exemplary service record, but would have access to all the necessary weapons and logs" Eric stated, and went to move on.

"Go back to him" Callen instructed softly, focussing on the screen in front of him as recognition flashed across his face. Eric did as he was told and returned to the image of the marine sergeant.

"Care to share G?" Sam prompted.

"That's the guy that I shot" Callen responded quietly.

"When did you shoot him?" Kensi questioned.

"At the club, during the test, that was the guy that they made me shoot" Callen told them. "He is the insider man" he concluded. "Eric what other information do we have on him?" he questioned softly. Eric typed into the computer and within minutes a full profile filled the screen.

"Munitions specialist for the marine corps, moved to Pendleton straight after completing a third tour of Iraq- no flags on his service record. Married with two children- normal marine family" Eric summarised.

"Why does a normal hard working marine from a solid family background suddenly fall in with a group of wannabe militia?" Callen questioned out loud.

"That is what you need to find out Mr Callen" Hetty interjected. Callen nodded, before getting to his feet and heading out of Ops and to his desk. Hetty watched him- appraising his every move in concern. "Keep an eye on his Mr Hanna" Hetty stated as the lead agent left.

"You can count on it" Sam replied, following his partner silently.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How do you want to play this G?" Sam asked as the partners sat with a steaming cup of coffee. Callen rubbed his hand tiredly over his face.

"Let it run, we need to identify as many players as possible. Give Casey enough rope to hang himself and move in for the take down" Callen stated.

"That puts you in a vulnerable position G" Sam commented, not fully happy with the plan as it was.

"I'll be armed, and there is nothing to tell them that I am anything other than one of them- if I get made you'll be there to save my ass" Callen reasoned.

"As usual" Sam stated, his tone light.

"And then we arrest all of the bad guys, save the world etc etc" G added with a grin.

"You sure you're good?" Sam couldn't help but ask softly.

"I'll be fine Sam, let's get this done and then I can sleep for a week" Callen replied, his words proving how badly he actually felt that he was willing to admit he needed rest.

"Then let's go" Sam suggested, helping his exhausted partner to his feet. "You taken your pills?" he asked quietly.

"Yes mom" the younger man replied with an eye roll, and within minutes he was out of the door and on the way to start his shift at the bar. Sam sat back at his desk- his ear wig firmly in place, silently praying that this thing would be over and done with and everyone safely back at ops as soon as possible, he couldn't help the niggling feeling that his prayers were going to go unanswered.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Before Callen knew it his shift at the bar was over and it was time for the delivery to go down. Once again his new 'boss' handed him a handgun and after he had checked the clip, he placed it next to his trusty SIG under his belt.

"Let's do it" he told Jake with a grin, keen to get the deal going. Jake chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Steady Jamie, we need to wait for the others to arrive" Jake told the other man.

"Sorry man" Callen apologised sheepishly. Just as the words left his mouth a clatter at the door notified of the arrival of the others. After a few niceties were exchanged the groups headed out and once more got into the individual cars and headed off. Callen sat beside Jake again and took in the surroundings to track where they were headed, just in case things didn't go to plan. He joined in the banter with the rest of the guys in the van all the time ignoring the pressure building in his chest and the aggravating tickle in his throat.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You getting all this Eric?" Sam checked as he followed the dot on his navigation system that represented his partner. Kensi remained silent, knowing that Sam would be beyond concerned for his partner, and willing for the time to pass quickly so that Callen would be back with them safe and sound.

"Loud and clear Sam" Eric replied. "All of the other teams are getting into position, as soon as the location is confirmed it will be surrounded" the gifted analyst informed the agent.

"Thanks Eric" Sam replied. "You getting this G?" he asked softly and was answered by a slight tap on the wire to confirm he was receiving. Within minutes the dot on the screen stopped moving and it was clear to everyone that they had reached the location of the drop.

"Sam they are at Washington Boulevard- there are a number of unoccupied industrial units, not many areas for you to observe from, but I am sending you down the location of the best I can find that's the closest to Callen" Eric told them, typing as he spoke.

"What now?" Kensi questioned softly.

"Now we wait for it to go down" Sam told her with a sigh.

End Chapter Eight

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I am overwhelmed by the response to this story, and I am so glad that people seem to still be reading. I am sorry for the slightly longer than usual wait for this update, please take the time to review though as it makes a huge difference to me!

Chapter Nine

Callen followed the group into the industrial size warehouse, despite all the background knowledge he had he was still astounded by the amount of weaponry within the premises.

"Wow" he commented lightly. "There are enough guns and explosives here to start a war" he stated, mostly for his team's benefit.

"That's the idea Jamie" Jake responded lightly, clapping the younger man on the back. "Now we just have to secure the deal to ensure we get them"

"Who are we waiting on?" Callen asked softly.

"Our lead supplier- the guy that managed to get all of this, plus the stuff we already have" Jake replied, "he should be here any minute" he finished, walking away to join the rest of the team.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"You getting all of this Eric?" Sam questioned.

"Loud and clear and recording digitally" Eric responded, monitoring from Ops alongside Hetty.

"We just need the supplier to arrive and then we can move in" Sam stated softly, keen to get there and get his partner to safety as quickly as possible. At his words Kensi double checked her weapon, ready to move in at a moment's notice.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Jamie this is David Casey- our military contact" Jake introduced the man to the undercover agent with a smile.

"Good to meet you" Callen greeted, shaking hands with the other man.

"Likewise- Jake recruited you?" he questioned softly.

"Something like that. I work at the bar and we discovered we shared some similar political views" Callen replied with a small smile.

"Good this is my colleague Lieutenant Carl Masters" he continued, and Callen desperately tried to prevent any reaction from showing on his face. Luckily the years of experience as an undercover agent served him well and he held out his hand and shook as if he had never met the other man.

"Good to meet you" he stated.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Eric what do you have on Masters?" Sam questioned, not liking the change in the playing field.

"Searching now" Eric replied, before the result came back surprisingly quickly. "Oh dear" he stated as he read through the information briefly.

"What is it Eric?" Kensi questioned, concerned at her reaction.

"Masters has met Callen before- when he was with the DEA he worked a sting that involved Masters' arrest" he told them.

"When was that?" Sam questioned.

"Nine years ago" Eric replied.

"Nate anything from his tone to suggest he has recognised Callen?" Sam questioned, a new sense of urgency in his voice.

"Hard to say when he hasn't spoken to him directly Sam" Nate replied.

"Mr Hanna move in closer and get ready to strike" Hetty instructed, now fearful for her lead agent. Sam did not need to be told twice and within a heartbeat he was out and moving, fully aware that Kensi was hot on his heels.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen looked on as the two military men spoke, occasionally involving Jake in their conversation, he was certain he must have been made. Masters had met him several times some years ago during another undercover investigation- and although he didn't know Callen's true identity he knew that he wasn't a job to job bar tender and that in itself could prove lethal, but it all depended on if the other man recognised him or not.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"I'm in position" Sam whispered, listening as he heard the other teams also check in. He had not heard his partner use the distress word yet, but somehow he felt in his bones that his friend was in danger, and there was no way he was going to wait until it was too late to act. Callen had been in many a situation where he had literally had a gun held in his face and had refused to use the distress word that would summon immediate help, whether it was stubbornness or the sheer fact that throughout his life he had only had himself to rely on- but G Callen did not ask for help no matter what.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"He looks familiar Jake" Masters whispered urgently. "He ain't called Jamie I am almost sure of it" he continued, his voice serious as he spoke with the other man.

"Listen the kid passed all of the tests I gave him and his background checks out" Jake argued, there was no way he would believe anything else of Jamie.

"I think he's a cop" Masters stated, his tone taking on a level of iciness that sent a chill through the bar manager.

"Isn't my word good enough?" Jake queried, his palms opened outwards in outrage.

"Not if it means us all going to jail" Masters responded, nodding his head towards Casey to call the other man to the corner of the room. "I don't trust him, he is a cop or a fed" he told the junior military man softly.

"How do you know?" he asked in reply, keen to cement the deal and get out of there.

"I recognise him- I don't think he is who he says he is, I don't know for sure who he actually is and that's what worries me" the lieutenant continued.

"What do you want to do?" the sergeant asked, now worried for his own liberty.

"I think you and I should have a little chat with Mr Stewart" he suggested with a smirk. The other man nodded and went to immediately get the man at the seat of their concerns.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Jamie, can we have a word please?" Casey shouted across the room, Callen's gaze locked up and he couldn't ignore the unfamiliar stomach roll. He nodded and began to head over coughing lightly as he moved, and ignoring the niggling wheeze that he felt building up. He contemplated how to drop the word fountain into conversation at that moment, yet something stopped him. He wanted the deal to be completed to secure the best evidence, but at the same moment it crossed his mind that he really wasn't up to any type of combat. He needed this to be over with and soon.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"This can't be good" Sam muttered as he heard his partner being taken away from the main room- by the very people that suspected his current cover. "Eric do we need to be worried?" he asked via the comms link.

"I am" the tech simply answered, as he, Hetty and Nate wordlessly watched the feed.

"G I need you to speak to me, do you want us to breach?" he questioned softly, hoping that his partner would find a way of getting an answer to him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen could hear his partner's concerned voice in his ear, and he had to admit at that moment he shared his worries and then some, but he had to remain focussed on the mission.

"What's up guys?" he questioned the two military men in front of him, keeping his tone deliberately light and airy.

"You are" Masters simply replied before nodding at the sergeant. Casey stepped forward and Callen suddenly had an overwhelming sense of foreboding.

"Who are you?" he asked softly.

"I am Jamie man, you know who I am- Jake has told you" Callen replied with a smirk, intent on maintaining his cover as much as possible.

"I don't believe you" Masters interjected, his look as hard and callous as any Callen had seen. Without any further words Casey was back in front of the undercover agent and within milliseconds a range of blows were raining down on him, almost before he could react. He raised his arms against the two men that were suddenly punching at him, he parried and swung back in return celebrating internally as his fists connected, but not giving up on the fight. The two men were well trained- but so was he and he was more desperate, but he was also suffering from a deadly illness and his lungs struggled for each breath his overtaxed body took. Finally he managed to overpower both men, and as they collapsed to the floor at his feet he slumped back against the wall- the copper taste of blood filling his mouth as dizziness overwhelmed him. He closed his eyes as the darkness threatened and just before he passed out managed to whisper one final word.

"Fountain"

End Chapter Nine

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Seriously guys thank you so much for the amazing reviews I got for the last chapter, I cannot believe that within hours of me posting it I had nine reviews already. I am so flattered and pleased that you seem to still be enjoying this and I feel no remorse whatsoever for the horrible cliff hanger I left you with! Thank you again and please keep leaving me your thoughts- it does make me type quicker! Also don't forget to check out my other stories and leave a review!

I hope that the quick update shows how much I appreciate the reviews, I have PMd most of you- Elevated I can't pm you as you didn't sign in but thank you so much for the constant support!

Chapter Ten

Sam had never moved as quickly in his life other than when that solitary word was processed in his mind. He knew that the rest of the team were behind him, but he barely cared he had one thing on his mind and that was getting to his partner and as quickly as possible.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Have they breached yet?" Hetty asked, her face a mask of concern for her beloved agent.

"They are going in now" Eric replied, watching the screen intently for any update on his field colleagues. This was the worst part of his job, knowing that his friends were in danger and that there was nothing that he could do to help them.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Federal agents! Lower your weapons" the voices called out almost in chorus. Several shocked faces turned their way as agents entered the premises from each of the corners of the warehouse- weapons raised, yet they didn't need to fire a single shot. Arms raised each of the men within seconds, taken so far by surprise that they all stood fully expecting to be handcuffed. The teams moved forward and once each of the men were safely restrained- within milliseconds Sam and Kensi had left the other agents to it and were frantically searching the premises to find their friend. It didn't take them long to find the small office that housed the three now unconscious men. Sam grabbed Masters under one arm and hauled him backwards towards the awaiting arms of a colleague before repeating the motion with Casey. He was then on his knees beside his pale and deeply unconscious partner, desperately searching for a pulse. He found a slow and thready beat at his fingers tips and released a breath that he hadn't known he was holding.

"Eric we need an ambulance here now" he stated for the sake of the tech at Ops.

"Already on the way" came the reply instantly.

"What is Mr Callen's status Sam?" Hetty asked, unable to disguise the concern in her voice.

"We need the ambulance Hetty" Sam replied- knowing that would be answer enough for the ops manager, before turning his full attention back to his partner. "Hang on in there partner" he whispered as he carefully rolled his partner onto his side to aid his breathing, not missing the unnatural rasp as he took a breath. He couldn't help but immediately feel the similarities to a day less than a year ago when his partner had again been laid struggling for life- and Sam wasn't sure if he could go through that again. He had never been so happy to hear the tell-tale sirens of the ambulance arriving, Kensi got to her feet and headed out to guide the medics in to their friend, knowing full well that there would be nothing that would get Sam away from him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam remained rigid for the entire journey to the hospital, the blue lights and sirens activated for the full ride. The medics blocked his view of his partner for most of the time- and he was mesmerized by the erratic beeping of the monitors now attached to him. Throughout all of the poking and prodding Callen showed no signs of waking up and Sam felt his heart constricting with every passing moment of his partner's silence. He trailed behind the gurney as his partner was wheeled straight in, the urgency surrounding him not assisting in calming his nerves at all. He made his way to the seated area in the ER, certain that he wouldn't be there alone for long.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty hustled all the way to the hospital, driving as if her life depended on it- desperate for any word on her agent. It didn't take her long to find Sam.

"Any update Mr Hanna?" she asked gently taking the seat beside him.

"Nothing yet" he replied, his frustration clear in his tone. "Where's Kensi?"

"Helping the others in processing the prisoners. She shouldn't be too long" Hetty replied with a sigh.

"It should be a clear cut case- G did his job well" Sam stated with a sigh.

"Yes as usual Mr Callen ensured that every I was dotted and every t crossed- if only he was so diligent in his paperwork" she commented with a wry smile. Sam smiled in response, grateful for the distraction if only for a moment.

"He has to be ok" he muttered after a moment.

"Mr Callen is a survivor Sam- he has got through worse" Hetty reassured him gently.

"How much more can he survive?" Sam questioned, and she didn't have the answer for that.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

It had felt like an eternity to Sam before the doctor finally came to speak with them, in reality it had been less than an hour.

"Would you like to come this way?" the doctor greeted them, guiding them towards a family room, which in itself set alarm bells ringing. "I get the feeling that Mr Stewart didn't stick to our deal did he?" he asked, his voice serious.

"Which deal would that be?" Sam asked curiously.

"The whole complete bed rest, regular medication and daily check-ups at the hospital deal" the doctor stated with a sigh. Sam took a deep steadying breath unable to believe the lengths that his partner would go to and how much he would risk his own health over a case.

"No he hasn't stuck to the deal doc" Sam replied, his frustration at his partner carried in his voice. "How is he?" he asked keen to find out how much damage his partner had caused to himself.

"He is alive, and very lucky to be so" the doctor replied gravely. "His respiratory system is beyond distressed, and his lungs are struggling to gather the oxygen that Mr Stewart requires- the broken ribs he sustained in the latest incident will have done him no favours" he told them softly.

"What do we do?" Sam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"The only thing that we can do is continue to monitor and to support his body as much as possible. The antitoxin is being fed directly through the IV and will hopefully start to have an effect in the next day or so" he told them.

"Can we see him?" Hetty asked, watching her other senior agent carefully as he took in the update regarding his partner.

"He is just being settled in the CCU and then a nurse will show you up" he told them gently. He stood up to leave before Sam's voice pulled him back.

"Will he be ok?" he asked, his eyes overly bright with emotion and his throat tight as he spoke.

"I will do everything in my power to make sure he is, but at this stage there are no guarantees" he told them, before nodding his head goodbye.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

By the time the nurse had come to collect them Kensi had managed to make her way to the hospital and all three were eager to see for themselves that their friend was still with them. They followed the nurse carefully to the agent's private room, and Kensi couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her upon seeing her friend. The strong seemingly invincible lead agent laid flat on the bed- his skin as pale as the sheets beneath him. A stark bruise stood out on his ashen face, covering most of one cheek and eye. Multiple IVs streamed into the back of his left hand, whilst his right was bandaged up to cover his latest injury. A heart monitor beeped softly beside him and in the silence of the room the woosh of the respirator was a stark reminder of how tenuous his current condition was.

"He looks so small" Kensi whispered as she took in the sight of her usually stoic friend.

"G will get through this" Sam stated as he pulled up a seat beside his friend, and carefully squeezed his shoulder, his hand covering the scar from his previous brush with death. "He won't let something like this finish him off" he stated. "We won't let him" he vowed, praying that his words would be true, but at the same time having an awful feeling of doubt that they wouldn't be.

End Chapter Ten

Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Again guys you are seriously awesome, the way that you review and give me your feedback is overwhelming thank you so much! Seriously I am on nights all weekend so should be able to get all my stories updated during the day (UK time). Please continue with your support, it means the world!

My season three boxset has just arrived, so at last I will be able to actually be up to date on my viewing! Got to cram in as much as possible before starting my nightshift tonight!

And special note to Lizard- thanks for all your reviews- I can't wait to read whether Callen's plan works in your story or not (subtle hint for an update!)

Chapter Eleven

Sam barely moved from his partner's side during the next few days- the scene so reminiscent of a few months prior that it sent shivers down his spine. His partner was still heavily sedated and hooked up to a number of machines that were keeping his overtaxed body working to keep him alive. He hated seeing his partner so still, he was usually so vibrant and full of life- a sharp retort always on the tip of his tongue, yet here he was for the second time in twelve months fighting for his life. All Sam could do was sit back and watch the battle and hope to god his friend was strong enough to win.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Days passed and the team took it in turns to remain at the hospital- the only constant being Sam's refusal to leave his partner's side. The younger man showed no signs of improvement, but had not deteriorated either. The doctors were hesitant to give any guarantees and the experienced agent was unable to dispel the sense of dread that remained deep in the pit of his stomach. He was a very lucky man that his wife was understanding, and had always loved Callen- else she would have forced him home days ago.

"You really do need to go home and spend time with your family Sam" Hetty told her senior agent softly as she walked into the room. Her eyes glanced over the unconscious man that meant so much to all of them before falling back on Sam.

"They understand Hetty" he replied.

"That as may be, but they also deserve some time with you. Mr Callen would understand, besides I will remain with him whilst you go home for the day" she responded, her tone leaving no room for argument. Sam got to his feet- he had been at the hospital for a week solid and the sterility of the walls was beginning to drive him a little crazy, but he still did not want to leave his friend.

"You'll call me if anything happens at all?" he asked softly, his eyes locked on his partner's still face.

"Of course" she replied, understanding Sam's hesitancy, but wanting him to leave regardless. He reached over and gently squeezed his partner's shoulder, before finally leaving. He walked robotically towards the exit, his mind still in the hospital room with his friend, and as he stepped out onto the street he felt the fresh air hit him like a bucket of water over his head. He walked on, his mind a whirlwind of if, buts and maybes as he pondered his partner's condition. He couldn't believe that he was once more forced to face his partner's mortality- unsure whether his best friend would wake to fight another day, never mind be back at his side on undercover ops. He sat down on a nearby bench- suddenly his limbs felt very heavy and his emotions were overwhelming him. He thought of all of the close shaves his partner had, whether it be a gun in his face, a bang to the head or even actually getting shot- and every time the top agent had bounced back, mostly as if he had never been gone. Sam couldn't help the churning feeling in his stomach that this time it was going to be different.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty smiled lightly as the doctor came to check on her friend.

"How is he doing?" she asked softly, looking at the young man that she was so fond of.

"The congestion in his chest seems to be easing and his oxygenation levels have come up significantly" the doctor replied with a cautious smile.

"When will he wake up?" Hetty asked, keen herself to see her friend's bright blue eyes.

"We will start to reduce the sedation this evening and he should hopefully wake up in the next twenty four hours or so, and then we will be able to fully assess the level of damage" he replied, honestly as he scribbled on the chart that he held.

"What are the likely after affects?" Hetty asked worried that Callen would be forever altered.

"Reduced lung capacity, increased tiredness, shortness of breath to name a few- but we need to cross that bridge when we get to it, Mr Stewart will need complete bed rest for some time to come though" he warned. "And I do mean complete rest this time" he finished with a light smile. Hetty chuckled lightly.

"I am afraid rest doesn't seem to be in his vocabulary" she stated with an affectionate smile.

"Well Mr…er Stewart will have to learn, I don't intend on having all of our hard work undone again" the doctor stated, and the operations manager didn't miss the hesitation on the patient's name. The doctor was clearly no fool, but she couldn't risk him knowing the full details of Callen, not whilst he was so vulnerable. She nodded to agree with his words.

"I will make sure of it" she finally agreed.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam managed to stay away for a mammoth eight hours before he was back at his friend's side. Hetty had been replaced by Kensi, who smiled in greeting as he arrived.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked softly.

"Better" Kensi replied with a smile. Sam nodded as he took his usual seat, Hetty had text him to update him once the doctor had been around.

"Good, I told you he'd pull through just fine" he stated with a smile, hoping to god that he would be proven completely right. Kensi returned the smile before getting to her feet and gently kissing Callen on the forehead, before waving at Sam and leaving the partners alone again. Sam scraped his chair closer to the bed and carefully squeezed his partner's injured hand, hoping he would know that he wasn't alone.

End Chapter Eleven

Please review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Thank you again so much for the wonderful reviews, I am so happy that there are so many of you that are reading and reviewing every single chapter, so thank you so much guys. There are just a few chapters of this story left so I should imagine it will be fully posted by the end of the week- however the first few chapters of my next story are already written so I will let you know when it is getting posted!

Again please please leave me a review!

Chapter Twelve

If Sam hadn't been watching his partner very closely he would have completely missed the tiny flicker of eye lashes against the pale cheeks. He moved forward even closer to his friend as he saw the first signs of him awakening.

"G? Come on man open your eyes for me" Sam urged softly, gently taking his friend's hand in his own- hoping that it would assist in guiding his friend back to him. He watched as his friend's eyes finally fluttered open and confused blue orbs stared back at him. Finally partially aware Callen's eyes finally made it onto Sam, and partly into focus. It was at that moment that he attempting to take a deep breath, the tube in his throat obstructing him from doing so, panic immediately flared in the expressive blue eyes, and within seconds Sam had pressed the emergency button as his partner began to choke on the very thing that had kept him alive for the last week.

"Easy G, don't fight it" he stated to his confused partner. The doctor dashed into the room.

"My words exactly Mr Stewart" he stated as he approached his patient, "don't fight against the tube in your throat. I know that it is uncomfortable, but let it work for you" he told the younger man gently. "Mr Stewart the tube in your throat is to assist you breathing as your lungs are overtaxed at the moment, I am going to change the function so that it will simply assist your natural breathing and reassess it tomorrow morning to see if it can be removed" the doctor told his patient gently, seeing the fear reflecting in the young man's eyes. "Blink once if you understand", he prompted and was rewarded with a blink. "Now you are going to feel very tired and your chest will feel very tight, you need to try and get some sleep- I will arrange for some pain relief in the next few moments. I will check on again later" he promised, squeezing the agent's shoulder gently before offering a smile to Sam and leaving the room.

"G you scared the life out of me" Sam whispered to his friend, once they were alone again. Callen nodded as much as he was able to, and closed his eyes against a wave of pain that coursed through his chest. "Steady partner, the nurse will be here in a second" he told him, noticing the already pale face suddenly looking even paler. He was very relieved himself when the nurse arrived, smiling she quickly injected into his IV and within a minute Callen was drifting off to sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The atmosphere within Ops had improved no end since Sam had called them and informed them of Callen's awakening. Hetty was beyond relieved and Nate was ecstatic- Callen was part of their family, he was the heart and soul of the team and no one knew what would have happened if the team leader hadn't made it. Sam had sounded elated when he had called them, and promised them to update when the lead agent next woke up. None of them could wait to see him- without all of the tubes and machinery and most importantly looking back at them with his beautiful blue eyes.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"How's he doing doc?" Sam questioned the doctor later that evening.

"He is doing very well" he replied with a smile. "Your friend is a survivor" he stated, and he had a feeling that his words were very true, having seen the gun shot scars and the young man's medical records he had no doubt that the man had been through traumas in his life, and somehow managed to survive them all to date. "Hopefully we will be able to remove the respirator tomorrow morning, and then we will be better placed to assess the level of damage if any" he told the agent with a smile.

"Thank you" Sam replied, and he fully meant it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next morning Sam sat patiently awaiting the arrival of the doctor, his partner had suffered a restless night without the sedation to assist his rest, and he could clearly see the lines of pain and exhaustion surrounding the now clearer blue eyes. He could also sense the impatience in his partner, desperate to have the tube removed and start healing in his own way- that Sam knew for a fact would entail doing far too much and not getting the rest that the doctor had stipulated, but he also knew that he would do everything in his power to rein the younger man back in.

"He'll be here any minute G" Sam reassured the younger man, and received an eye roll for his trouble. He couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped him at the flash of normality between the partners.

"Hello Mr Stewart, how you doing this morning?" the doctor greeted, far too cheerfully for the NCIS agents. "Well all of your vitals look very promising and I think it is time to get that tube out, what do you think?" he questioned softly. Callen nodded in response. The doctor quickly pulled on a set of gloves and pushed a tray closer to the bed. "Now I need you to take a deep breath in and on the exhale I will remove the tube ok?" he asked, and Callen again nodded lightly, unfortunately he had been through the routine before. Within five minutes Callen was laid back on the bed, an oxygen mask now firmly placed over his nose and mouth and panting for breath as the simple procedure had exhausted him. The doctor gently patted his arm in reassurance. "This is perfectly normal Mr Stewart, just try and take deep controlling breaths to get your breathing under control" he suggested softly and Callen made a concerted effort to follow his advice. After a few moments it was clear that he had managed to regulate his wheezing breaths and felt immediately better for doing so.

"Welcome back partner" Sam greeted with a big smile on his face. Callen nodded and managed a weak smile in return before turning his head back towards his partner and speaking the first words Sam had heard from him in over a week.

"Did we get them all?" he croaked, his voice harsh from disuse. Sam startled at the words, yet shouldn't have been surprised that no questions about his health were forthcoming and simply the case sprung to mind.

"Yeah G- you got them all" he replied with a smile. The doctor chuckled to himself, the final pieces of the puzzle falling into place in his head as he left the two men, that were obviously partners in some government agency, alone.

End Chapter Twelve

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Two more chapters to go after this one guys so please keep reading and reviewing!

Chapter Thirteen

Callen drifted off to sleep a mere ten minutes after waking from the sedation, Sam remained beside him a relieved smile on his face, his partner seemed to be on his way back to them, and he couldn't have asked for more. As soon as he was certain that his friend was unlikely to wake back up for a while, he stepped out and made the call to the rest of the team to let them know of their leader's progress.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The next time that Callen woke up, it was a pounding in his head that struck with dizzying intensity, and his chest was so tight every breath was a struggle. A groan escaped him as his eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Callen" a familiar voice greeted him, "you ok?" he was asked gently, but the pain coursing through him rendered him speechless.

"Kens" he whispered in a plea to the woman beside him. Unused to seeing him so vulnerable and in pain Kensi reached out and grasped his hand in her own, whilst reaching for the emergency button at the same time.

"It's ok Callen, just try and breath through it, the doctor will be here in a second" she assured him, watching as he struggled to calm his breathing.

"Sorry" he whispered, his voice muffled through the oxygen mask that still covered his face.

"Nothing to apologise for" Kensi replied with a sad smile, she knew how much her friend would hate this, hated being dependent on other people and feeling weak in front of them. Callen closed his eyes as a sense of nausea overtook him.

"Sick" he whispered in warning, and they were both incredibly grateful for Kensi's lightening reflexes as she managed to step out of the way just as Callen rolled onto his side and began dry heaving, his battered chest screaming in agony at the movement. They were both glad when the doctor walked in, he took in the scene and immediately stepped back out calling out to a nurse.

"You should wait outside" he said to Kensi as he pulled on some gloves and stepped towards his patient. Kensi squeezed her friend's shoulder before stepping out as she was told, chewing on her finger nails as yet again she was consumed by worry for her friend.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"What's happening?" Sam asked as he jogged up the hall.

"I don't know Sam, the doctor is still in with him" Kensi replied, her own voice laced with worry. The doctor chose that moment to step out of the room and approach the worried agents.

"How is he?" Sam asked softly.

"It seems that your friend has suffered from a reaction to the medication, we have adjusted the dose and treating the nausea and pain that he is experiencing as a result." The doctor explained.

"Will he be ok?" Sam asked, unable to keep the fear out of his voice, he had been convinced his partner was on the mend and now this.

"He should be just fine; we will monitor him more closely over the next twenty four hours or so, but other than that he should be just fine. You can go in and see him now" he told them, and both agents nodded their thanks before heading into the room. Sam sighed as he saw his partner laid out flat on the bed, a thin sheen of sweat covering his pale forehead, and oxygen mask well and truly in place.

"How you doing partner?" he asked softly, moving closer to his poorly friend.

"Crappy" Callen rasped, his breath a rattle in his chest.

"The doctor has said you should start to feel better in the next day or so" Sam reassured him softly. Callen nodded lightly, exhaustion written all over his face.

"How long until I can go home?" Callen asked, finally managing to spring a sentence together.

"G, you can cut that out before you even start" Sam warned his voice firm. Callen sighed, before coughing as the action caught in his tortured lungs. "And you can cut that out too" he stated as Callen struggled to get his breath back. "G you need to relax man" he urged the smaller man.

"Trying" Callen replied, his eyes squeezed closed.

"Relax and try to get some sleep" Kensi suggested softly, and both agents sat by the bed as the team leader drifted away in exhaustion.

"He's worse now than he was when he first woke up" Sam muttered in dismay.

"He'll be ok Sam- Callen's strong" Kensi told the man beside her.

"I know" Sam responded, sighing deeply, before getting to his feet and heading back to ops. He needed to make sure the file was finalised- he couldn't have Masters, Donnelly and Casey get away with this- his partner would not be in this state for nothing.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A few more days passed and Sam was grateful to see that his friend had improved drastically. As he walked into the hospital room on the eleventh day since his friend's admission he actually found him sat up in his bed.

"Hey G" Sam greeted as he sat next to him. He quickly cast his gaze over the other man, noticing that his eyes did seem alert, and although still pale he at least had regained a little bit of colour. He still had lines of pain and exhaustion around his eyes- but it was still a marked improvement on a week earlier.

"Hey Sam" he greeted in return. "Have they said when I can go home yet?" he questioned softly, and Sam released a long suffering sigh.

"Callen man, you have got to give yourself time. This really isn't something to be messed around with" Sam responded.

"My thoughts exactly Mr Callen" a third voice interjected the conversation, and both men tensed at the use of his actual name from the doctor.

"It's ok Sam, Mr Callen- the doctor is aware of your true names" Hetty stated as she also stepped into the room. "He has been fully checked out and is aware of the extent of the unique circumstances" she finished with a smile.

"Now Mr Callen, I believe that you were asking when you could be discharged?" the doctor asked with a wry smile. Callen sat up straighter at the question, a small smile starting on his face. "It will all depend on you having someone to stay with and having complete rest. By complete rest I mean laid on the bed or sofa flicking through satellite channels- not pursuing armed militia through the streets of Los Angeles and having fights with two men at once whilst only having the equivalent of half a lung's capacity- is that clear?" he questioned, and was greeted by stunned silence by the two male agents in the room.

"Mr Callen will agree to all of the criteria stated" Hetty agreed on their behalf with a calculated look in the direction of the bed. "I have explained to the doctor that the only reason that you reneged on your previous agreement was due to you being mid case and there will be no such thing on this occasion" Hetty continued, with a measured look towards her lead agent. Callen sighed as much as his still tender chest would allow.

"I don't want to stay with someone, I'll be fine by myself" Callen argued, knowing that he was likely to lose, but he was an immensely private person and he needed time by himself.

"Despite that seemingly being the mantra of your life Mr Callen- on this occasion I am overruling you and in no uncertain terms you will be staying with me" she stated, leaving the young man in front of her spluttering.

"Hetty, I can't do that" he stated, shocked even at the suggestion.

"You can and you will- and so help me you will rest and you will recover and be back at work" she enforced, leaving absolutely no room for argument. With no final nod she turned on her heel and left the speechless special agent in her wake.

"Where was the back up?" Callen asked eventually turning to his partner. Sam chuckled lightly.

"Sorry G, I will protect to the hills against bullets, mobs and bombs- but against Hetty you are on your own" he replied with a smile. Callen closed his eyes and rested his head firmly against the pillows behind him.

"This is going to be brutal" he whispered, before allowing sleep to claim him. Sam couldn't help laughing out loud at his partner sounding exactly like a little boy.

End Chapter Thirteen

Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Well here we go with the penultimate chapter, thank you so much for staying with me throughout this story I am so overwhelmed!

Chapter Fourteen

A few more days passed, Callen had been in hospital for two full weeks, and was finally staying awake long enough to be pushing to leave and Sam was beyond relieved to note it. Finally the day had come where his partner was being released and Sam didn't fully know what to expect- his partner was going home with the Ops manager after all.

"You ready?" he asked his friend softly, despite being a hundred times better than he had looked over the last few weeks- just the exertion of pulling on his t-shirt had left the younger man looking washed out.

"Yeah" Callen replied softly, his voice strained. Sam stepped out and grabbed the wheelchair that was just outside of the room.

"No way" Callen argued instantly upon seeing it.

"It's the rules G" Sam reasoned.

"No way Sam- I can walk" G continued, backing away further onto the bed.

"Then you must really want to stay here, because you either go in the chair or you stay here" Sam replied, folding his arms across his broad chest and looking at his partner with a small smile on his face. Callen groaned in response, fearing that he was beaten.

"Please Sam" he whispered lightly, desperately not wanting to get in the chair.

"Sorry partner, its doctor's orders and Hetty would have my hide if I let you break them already" Sam replied, edging the chair closer to his partner. Resigned to his fate the smaller man struggled to his feet, before easing himself into the chair with a grunt. Exhausted beyond belief, despite only moving a few feet.

"Let's get you out of here" Sam stated, glad that his partner was finally going to be going home.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

By the time Sam pulled the challenger up on Hetty's driveway, Callen was at the point of exhaustion. His chest was aching and his head was pounding- but he was out of hospital so he could live with all of it.

"You with me G?" Sam asked softly, noticing the pallor of his friend's skin.

"Yeah I'm good" Callen replied, pushing the door open and easing himself out of the car.

"Sure you are" Sam muttered in reply, walking around to help his struggling friend.

"I can manage Sam" Callen argued as he carefully walked around the front of the car, heading towards the front door of the house. Sam carried his friend's bag and walked behind the slow moving man, just in case he was required to catch him. Wordlessly Callen knocked on the door, which was answered by their ops manager within seconds. Not quite knowing what he was getting himself into he stepped through the door, followed closely behind by the other agent.

"Sit down before you fall down Mr Callen" Hetty told the struggling man softly, gesturing at the sofa in front of them. Callen lacked the energy to argue so merely allowed his body to fall to the sofa, relieved to be off of his feet.

"Thanks" he whispered as his head dropped back to rest on the back of the sofa, his face pale and lines around his eyes telling of his exhaustion and discomfort. Sam moved quickly pulling the top from a bottle of water and tapping out the pills that his partner was due. He nudged his partner awake, smiling lightly when tired blue eyes flickered open to look at him.

"Take these" he told the younger man as he handed them to his friend, slightly surprised when Callen took them without argument- testament to the fact that he wasn't feeling too well.

"Would you like something to eat?" Hetty offered, noticing how much weight her lead agent had lost over the course of his illness.

"No thanks Hetty, I'm good" Callen muttered, his head again rested against the sofa.

"Would you like to move to the bedroom?" Hetty offered, she had made up the spare room for her charge, and would be sure that the young man would use a real bed for a change.

"I'm good here" Callen replied softly, his eyes remaining closed. Sam and Hetty exchanged a glance, and reading the ops manager's mind Sam stepped forward and gently took hold of his friend's feet swinging his legs carefully onto the sofa. Callen barely flinched at the touch, Hetty moved forward and tenderly draped a throw over the clearly exhausted agent. As soon as they were sure that he was settled, and wasn't going to start plotting an escape attempt the other two NCIS agents turned and headed to the kitchen.

"How long do you think he will stay?" Sam asked softly, accepting the cup of tea that Hetty handed him.

"He will try to leave as soon as he can walk out by himself" Hetty replied. "I give it a week" she finished, sipping her tea.

"That long?" Sam responded, his eyebrow quirked in surprise.

"He needs to rest and at the moment I think he knows it" the canny seasoned agent replied with a wry smile.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty allowed her young charge to rest for the majority of the day. As dusk formed she finished making the light supper that she had prepared earlier. Sam had returned to his own family a couple of hours earlier- and even then he had seemed reluctant to leave. Hetty chuckled as she thought of how strong the partnership was and how she unlikely it had seemed when they were first paired up. With one last stir of the pot she headed back to the sofa, and very carefully shook her lead agent awake. It took a few moments for full awareness to be gathered by the young man, but finally he seemed to realise where he was.

"What time is it?" he asked softly, his voice rough from lack of use.

"It is 6pm Mr Callen, and time for you to eat and take some more pills" she told him, offering him a hand up from the sofa. He politely ignored her offered hand and struggled to his feet himself, stifling a groan as he did so. Hetty shook her head in frustration at the overly independent man and lead the way back to her well stocked kitchen. Silently Callen took a seat at the breakfast bar, and sipped at the cup of tea the ops manager handed him.

"Thank you" he acknowledged softly.

"I made a light stew" Hetty explained, ladling a portion into a bowl.

"I'm not hungry" Callen replied, his voice tired and still carrying a tinge of sleep in it.

"Well that is tough Mr Callen, you will eat. You are getting far too skinny, and if you wish to be able to keep up with that partner of yours then you need to eat and get well" Hetty stated leaving no room for argument as she placed the bowl down in front of him and none too gently put a spoon in his hand. "Now eat Mr Callen" she told him, before dishing up a bowl for herself. Callen sighed, before following the order and taking a mouthful of the stew, it was delicious- yet his appetite had deserted him. He managed half of the bowl before he had to concede defeat.

"Sorry Hetty" he apologised softly, as he pushed the remains to one side. Hetty surveyed the remnants of his meal silently, satisfied that he had tried to eat as much as he could she simply scooped the leftovers in to the bin, loaded the dishwasher and handed him his pills and a glass of water, which he took silently. "Thank you" he said again.

"You are most welcome Mr Callen, now would you like to watch some television before bed, or go to sleep now?" she asked softly. Callen screwed his face up at the mention of television, he didn't even own a set himself.

"Do you mind if I read for a while?" he asked, his blue eyes finally meeting hers.

"Of course, help yourself to whatever you wish to read" she offered, and he grinned lightly before getting to his feet and heading to the study to select a book. Finally deciding on a book based loosely on the cold war, written entirely in Russian, he headed back into the lounge and curled up on the sofa, the throw draped around his shoulders as he lost himself in the story.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Well this is it, the final chapter! I can't believe that I have reached the end of this story. I am so chuffed with the response to it! Kath, keviana, Lizard, Wotumba, ilse, tmpbooth, esinger, bindi, roxmysox, and craftygirl- plus everyone else thank you so very much for constantly reading this and reviewing more or less every chapter I cannot believe the response and I am so happy by it! This story may be finished but please have a look at 'Man in the Mirror' and leave me with a review, and then I have two more multi chaptered fics to start posting, but they do depend on the reviews my other stories get (hint hint!)

Here we go, please review!

Chapter Fifteen

A few days passed in the Lange household, with Callen permanently suffering from the exhaustion of his illness he had slept most of the time. He had attempted to eat every meal that Hetty had placed in front of him and followed every rule that she had set, although mostly because he still felt too washed out to do anything else. Four days after he had been released from hospital and he was finally starting to feel more human, every breath he took no longer pulled his chest and he could finally stay awake for more than a couple of hours at a time, but more telling than any of that- he was starting to get itchy feet to be back at work. He knew that his team would never stand for it, but he was still feeling restless and hemmed in. He sighed as he sat beside the pool thumbing through a book that he had borrowed from the ops manager. He knew that there was no way she was likely to let him go easily just yet, but he was struggling to ignore his boredom.

"Lunch will be ready in five minutes Mr Callen" Hetty called from over his shoulder, and he sighed to himself. He hated being dependent on other people, and he hated being molly coddled. He was grateful beyond words that he had people that cared for him, but he just couldn't cope with the whole package that came with it- it felt like he was suffocating. He closed his eyes to steady his temper and got to his feet following the little lady back into the house, trying to stop himself from saying anything rude when in his mind he knew she was only helping him. He sat in the kitchen and picked at the sandwich that the ops manager placed in front of him.

"Thank you" he said as he finished as much as he was able.

"You need to eat more" Hetty stated, and Callen found himself literally biting his tongue to stop himself from snapping in reply.

"I'm fine Hetty" he replied simply.

"You need to gain some weight Mr Callen" she told him, looking at him disapprovingly.

"I'm going for a walk" he stated, getting to his feet and heading for the front door.

"Make sure you take a jacket" Hetty called after him, the lead agent physically bit off a retort as he allowed the door to slam behind him, unaware that he had left a chuckling Hetty behind him.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

A few hours later and Hetty was not laughing as the team leader had not returned home, and she was very aware that he was due his next dose of medication within the next hour. She had only hesitated momentarily to call his partner, regretting pushing the young man too far and fearing that she had pushed him away. She had known that the young man was unfamiliar with being cared for, and hated any signs of weakness, but she had forced him into both. She was pulled out of her reverie by the front door opening- she rushed towards it and was overwhelmed by relief as the subject of her thought stepped through.

"Hi Hetty" he greeted softly, his face pale and looking exhaustion.

"I have just made a pot of tea, would you like a cup?" she offered softly, resisting the urge to comment of the agent's Physical appearance.

"Yes please" he replied, shrugging his jacket off and heading to the spare room to take his medication. Hetty sighed in relief and headed in to the kitchen, calling Sam on her cell phone as she poured the cups.

"You had sent the cavalry out for me?" Callen questioned, having moved behind her in his infamous stealth mode. She barely managed not to jump.

"I was beginning to get a little concerned" she replied simply. Callen nodded.

"I'm a big boy Hetty, I can take care of myself- I have been doing it for years" he told her, accepting the steaming hot cup of tea that she handed him.

"I have no doubt of that Mr Callen- but people care for you and I am allowed to be worried after how ill you have recently been" she responded, sipping at her own tea.

"I am going to go home tomorrow Hetty" he told her softly, looking her in the eyes with a small smile. She nodded lightly, having fully expected his decision.

"Is Sam still taking you for your appointment?" she asked, making sure he was still planning on attending.

"Yeah he's picking me up at ten" he replied quietly.

"You are welcome to stay longer if you wish?" Hetty offered, knowing the answer already, but offering nonetheless.

"I'll be fine, but thank you" he replied, before kissing her gently on the cheek and heading to his bedroom to read before going to sleep.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Hetty laid in bed, listening to the soft rustling sounds of her friend moving around down stairs, she smiled to herself. Mr Callen was no longer sleeping through the night, and although for some people it may have been deemed a concern- for the seasoned agent it was in fact a return to his regular sleeping patterns. The ops manager fully expected to go downstairs in the morning to discover that half of her kitchen equipment had been dismantled and rebuilt, but she didn't mind.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Sam arrived exactly on time, as always and Callen threw his belonging on the back seat of the challenger with a grin.

"Moving somewhere?" the larger man questioned his partner.

"Going home" Callen replied with a smile fastening his seat belt.

"Does Hetty know?" Sam asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yep" Callen simply responded, enjoying the brief normality of being in the car with his partner.

"And she let you leave the house?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep" the other man replied, reaching into the glove box and unwrapping a lolly and bobbing it into his mouth with a contented sigh. Sam noted the action and grinned, glad to see his partner getting back to his old self, even if it did mean he would be folding the wrappers into animals later.

"Thanks for the enlightening banter" he commented lightly, and Callen snorted in response.

"You're welcome" he replied with a large grin.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Well?" Sam asked as his partner eased himself back into the car.

"I'm good" he replied softly, although the pallor of his face spoke otherwise.

"You sure? You look like crap?" Sam responded, his tone carrying his disbelief.

"You know I hate needles Sam" Callen merely replied, resting his head back against the seat. He had been poked and prodded to within an inch of his life, and he was sick and tired of it. All he wanted to do was to go home and finally have some time to himself. Sam refrained from comment and merely drove his friend home as he requested.

"Want me to come in?" he asked quietly.

"You can if you want" Callen merely replied, getting out of the car and heading into his house- glad to finally be at the closest thing to home that he had assuming correctly that his partner would follow him. He dropped his bed roll and bag straight down on the lounge floor and headed to the kitchen, taking out two beers he had one wordlessly to his friend.

"Should you be drinking that?" Sam questioned, well aware that his partner was still on some pretty strong medication.

"What are you my mother?" Callen retorted sitting down on his trusty bedroll and taking his boots off as he took a slug of beer. Sam chuckled at the familiar reply, accepting the beer and taking a mouth full himself.

"So what did the doctor say?" he finally asked.

"All good" Callen replied, concentrating on his beer. Sam accepted the answer and knew that he wasn't going to get anything more from his closed off partner.

"Did he say when you can come back?" he asked finally, missing having his partner beside him at work.

"Another week or so" Callen replied. "Have I missed anything?" he asked, keen to be up to date on anything he needed to know involving the team. Sam rested back on his elbow before updating the team leader on the latest case. Before the partners knew it, it was late evening and without even checking Sam had taken out his cell and ordered pizza- willing to allow his partner the unhealthy option this once. "Sprouts on your half?" Callen asked with a mischievous grin.

"Something like that" Sam replied, getting to his feet and heading to the kitchen to get them both another beer- enjoying the usual routine and seeing his friend so relaxed.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

The two partners polished off the pizza in no time, although Sam couldn't help but notice that his partner lacked his usual appetite.

"Seriously G, what were you thinking?" he asked after they had finished and were sat back cradling their fourth beer.

"Had to finish the case Sam, it mattered" Callen replied taking a sip of his beer.

"You matter too G" Sam responded, his tone carrying sadness.

"That's not what I meant Sam. If I had walked out mid op then we may have lost taking them down" he reasoned.

"And you could have been killed in the process, you could hardly breathe G" Sam stated, trying to suppress a shudder at the memory.

"I survived Sam, the bad guys are locked up and I am here – fine and healthy" Callen spoke in a monotone, really not wanting to get into any form of deep discussion. "There's no big deal" he finished.

"I just wish you would sometimes remember that you are not invincible G" Sam commented, his tone gentle as he didn't want to push his friend further away.

"I know that Sam" Callen whispered, finally meeting his partner's eye. Sam could see he swirl of emotions in his friend's bright blue eyes, and decided that there was nothing left to say on the conversation so finally he nodded.

"I'm glad you're ok G" he finally stated lightly.

"Me too" Callen replied with a grin, before necking the remainder of his beer- he realised that he fully meant it.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

Callen grunted as he made it halfway up the hill- he could feel his lungs burning, and his heart pounding in his chest as he hit the five mile point of his run. It was the first time he had made it out on a workout session in close to five weeks and he was feeling every second of it. Sweat covered his brow and soaked his t-shirt, but there was no way he was giving in until he reached the seven mile target he had set himself. He had a niggling feeling in the back of his mind that Hetty and Sam would kill him if they knew he had gone for a run, but he had to do it- he needed to clear his head and he needed to know he was back to full strength. He had one more day until he hoped the doctor would finally stamp his certificate to return to work. He could feel a wheeze building in his chest, but kept going- there was no way he would give up no way at all.

"Give it up G" a voice sounded from over his shoulder, he shook his head thinking that he was imaging it. "Come on man jump in" the voice called again, he slowed to a jog and looked behind him only to find his partner driving next to him as he ran.

"Sam?" he questioned, dragging in air to his over tired lungs.

"Get in G before you fall down" Sam suggested, stopping beside his partner. Callen sighed, but suspecting that he was well and truly beaten he did as he was told. "What the hell are you doing going for a run before you are cleared?" Sam asked once his partner was buckled in. Callen shrugged his shoulders.

"Just been for a run Sam, why were you looking for me?" he asked.

"I swung by your place and saw you weren't there, I was just driving back to the office" Sam replied, not meeting his partner's eye.

"Hmm, sure you were" Callen replied, not buying the response for a second.

"You need a ride to the doctors tomorrow?" Sam asked softly.

"No thanks, I'm good" Callen replied with a smile. "A ride home now would be good though" he finished, conceding defeat for once. Sam chuckled in response.

"Sure, but call me tomorrow when you have the all clear" Sam asked, turning onto Callen's street.

"Sure" the younger man replied with a smile.

LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA-LA

"Still no call from Mr Callen?" Hetty asked her senior agent as the afternoon came round.

"Nothing" Sam replied, frustrated but not willing to push his partner by chasing him.

"That's because I am right here" a voice said behind them taking them both by surprised. They whirled round and found a smiling lead agent stood behind them.

"You got the all clear?" Sam asked, a grin already taking over his face.

"Yep- did you ever doubt it?" Callen replied with a matching smile of his own.

"You sure you are ready to be back?" Sam questioned, his words scarily reminiscent of similar circumstances to six months prior.

"What are you, my mother?" Callen replied with a wink, heading over to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. "Now where are we at with the case?" he asked as he took a sip. Hetty smiled to herself as she slipped away to her office, happy that things were getting back to normal and all of her kids were back where they belonged. She poured herself a cup of tea as she listened to the partners getting up to date, chuckling to herself as the professional conversation quickly turned into the usual banter between the two men that were closer than any brothers could ever be and she realised that once more all was right with the world.

The End

Please review!


End file.
